lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Turnaround
and serve an arrest warrant on a Hollywood director in the film executive murder case. (Part Two of Three) Plot Plot Cast Main cast * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Benjamin Bratt as Detective Rey Curtis * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Carey Lowell as A.D.A. Jamie Ross * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * Keith Szarabajka as Defense Attorney Neil Gorton * Lauren Graham as Lisa Lundquist * Scott Cohen as Eddie Newman * Jeffrey D. Sams as Evan Grant * Paul Hecht as Dr. Dan Duvall * Michael Harney as Lieutenant Stu Miller * Mark Joy as LA Detective Dunlevy * Donald Corren as Forensics Technician Medill * DeAnn Mears as Judge Maria Gance * George Guidall as Mr. Ellison * Patricia Randell as Reporter Guest cast * Jude Ciccolella as Defense Attorney Allen Scherick * Drew Snyder as Frank Cooper * Kevin O'Rourke as Deputy District Attorney Jerry Weiss * John Carter as Judge J. Van Ness * John-Peter Linton as Allan Fenwick * Philip LeStrange as Larry Fuchs * John Philbin as Fleet Manager * Glenn Kubota as Dennis Hayashi * Brooks Rogers as Dr. Dietrich Parks * Toni Di Buono as Mrs. Morrell * Nicholas J. Giangiulio as Mr. Morrell * Jeffrey Force as Chasen Morell * Donia Silver-Smith as Janey Morrell * Rex Robbins as Kettering * Amy Hohn as Canton * Timothy Cavanaugh as Night Clerk * Jay Russell as Chauffeur * Tom Kane as Garage Clerk * Al DeChristo as Forensic Garage Technician * Matthew Locricchio as Airport Manager * Josh Liveright as New York Traffic Division Clerk * Robert Phelps as Ellison's Attorney * Denia Brache as Isabel * Christopher Rubin as Cashier * James DeLorenzo as Reporter * Elizabeth Ann Townsend as Newscaster * Tegan West as Field Reporter References Mattawin Studios. Quotes :McCoy: judge in L.A. has just ruled to nullify an extradition order Speak up, Your Honor. There are some people in the Bronx who didn't hear you. :a motion hearing to clear Evan Grant of the murder charge :Ross: The district attorney has concluded the weight of credible evidence against the defendant will not sustain the charges and withdraws, without prejudice, all pending criminal charges arising out of the events described in the indictment. :Judge Gance: Thank you, Miss Ross. Mr. Grant, the charges against you have been withdrawn. Your bail is exonerated, and you are free to go. We're adjourned. (bangs gavel) :[Evan and his attorney embrace, but Heidi's father in the gallery jumps out of his seat in protest] :Mr. Ellison: No! No! He killed my daughter! You can't do this! :Judge Gance: (bangs gavel) Order! Officer, please remove him from my courtroom. :Mr. Ellison: You can't do this! No! He killed my daughter! This is wrong! He's a murderer! That... That... That animal butchered my girl! :Judge Gance: ORDER! :[Mr. Ellison and his attorney speak to the press after Evan Grant is cleared of Heidi's murder] :Mr. Ellison: He's the one who did it, not Eddie Newman. Eddie Newman passed a lie detector test, and the DA knows it. :Attorney: (holding the polygraph results in hand) I have the results right here. The District Attorney has let loose a monster upon this city. Evan Grant killed Heidi Ellison, and he'll kill again. :[Ross exits the courthouse] :Reporter: Miss Ross, is it true you had the polygraph results? :Ross: Lie detector tests are inadmissible in court for good reason. They're unreliable. Our evidence points to Mr. Newman's guilt. :Schiff: I want you to kick the living daylights outta Neal Gorton. You can dig up Thomas Dewey to help ya! You're gonna win this case! Whatever you have to do, I want a conviction! Background information and notes * Goof: DeAnn Mears is credited as "Judge Maria Ganz" but the nameplate shown lists her character's name as "Maria Gance". * A quote from Adam Schiff ("You can dig up Thomas Dewey to help you."). Thomas Dewey was a New York prosecutor who made it his mission to take down the mob in the 1930s and 1940s. He was Governor of New York State from 1943 to 1954, and even ran for President in 1948. Dewey was predicted to win that election, but lost to the incumbent, Harry S. Truman. * This episode (along with "D-Girl" and "Showtime") is part of a trilogy which has strongly been ripped from the headline of the notorious, controversial, and highly publicized . Locations, characters, and other aspects loosely resemble those that came to denote the affair. Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes